Sounds Like Love To Me
by girlonfilm
Summary: In the case of Alex and Gene, out of sight isn't necessarily always out of mind. Mild language.
1. Gene

**I got bored and decided a fic was in order. Half an hour later, this is what I had. Enjoy! :)  
**

It was late. Gene knew he should go home to bed and not sit here at this plastic table drinking awful tea any longer.

But he didn't.

He was too busy thinking.

Thinking about her.

Ever since she had arrived here she had been dominating his thoughts. He just couldn't seem to get her off his mind. He had always been a vigilant kind of bloke; not a lot got past him. But with her around, it was like all concentration went out of the window. All he could focus on was her. Her eyes. Her perfume. Her laugh. Her smile. Her arse in those ridiculously tight jeans. Especially her arse in those ridiculously tight jeans.

He suddenly found himself joined by the waitress on duty in the cafe he was sitting in. He came in here often and they had spoken many times, so he wasn't too fussed with her company.

"Y'alright Rachel?"

"Hmm. Bored. How about you? You seemed miles away."

"I was." He withdrew a packet of cigarettes from his pocket, removing one and placing it between his lips before offering one to Rachel. She took one politely and waited for Gene to share his light with her, taking a long drag before speaking again.

"Good thoughts, I hope."

"Ya could say that."

"Thinking about a girl?"

"Nothin' gets past you, does it, luv?"

She smiled at him and sat silently waiting for an answer.

Gene took a hearty drag of his cigarette, tapping the burnt out end lightly into an ashtray before replying; "more of a woman than a girl, really."

"Girlfriend?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"She's my DI, and a posh mouthy pain in the arse, that's why not."

"But you love her?"

He considered her question for a few seconds.

"How'd ya work that one out, then?"

"Well... is she pretty?"

"Most beautiful thing you'll ever see on two legs, and she don't half know it and all."

"Clever?"

"Probably more than you and me put together. Into the psycho-bollocks, look."

"What colour's her hair?"

He took a last puff of his cigarette before stubbing it out. "Why ya askin' me all this?"

"You'll see. What colour's her hair?"

Gene decided to humour her; chances are she'd never meet Alex so why not.

"Brown. Well... auburn. Bit of both. Depends on the light."

"Her eyes?"

"....'Azel. Definitely 'azel."

"Sure?"

"Positive."

"Do you like spending time with her?"

"On the odd occasion that we do, yeah. She's good company for a glass of wine."

"Is she the last thing on your mind before you sleep at night?"

"...What?"

"Think about it. Is she?"

And think about it he did. There had been many occasions, in bed alone again where he'd considered what it would be like to have Alex lying naked in his arms, his arms wrapped around her back, her face nuzzled into his neck, feeling her shallow breaths on his skin. Leaning back to carefully lift her face to his, placing soft kisses on her lips...

"Yeah. Yeah, she is."

Rachel made to get up and move back to the counter to leave Gene to his own thoughts once more; "sounds like love to me."

Gene watched her go before draining the last of his tea and heading for home to lie in bed, alone again, thinking about her.

**Please R&R! :)**


	2. Alex

It was late. Alex knew she should go home to bed and not sit here at the empty bar drinking wine any longer.

But she didn't.

She was too busy thinking.

Thinking about him.

He dominated her thoughts quite a lot these days and it took a lot of effort on her part to shake him off. She normally took pride in being focused in her work but when he was around her mind went blank. All she could focus on was him. His eyes. His aftershave. The way his hair flopped into his eyes sometimes. The pout set on his lips that she longed to kiss. Especially his lips that she longed to kiss.

She suddenly found herself joined by the bloke behind the bar who'd been serving her drinks all night. He seemed a nice enough guy so she wasn't too fussed with his company.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Just a bit bored. How about you? You seemed miles away."

"I was."

The barman took a cigarette out of a packet left on the shelf behind the bar and placed it between his lips before offering one to Alex. She refused politely and stayed silent about her opinions on smoking while he lit up, taking a long drag before speaking again.

"Good thoughts, I hope?"

"Hmm. You could say that."

"Got a lad on the brain?"

"Has anyone ever told you how vigilant you are?"

He smiled at her and leant on the bar in silence waiting for her to answer.

Alex took her empty wine glass in her hand, swirling it round idly for a few seconds before replying; "more of a man than a lad, really."

"Boyfriend?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"He's my DCI, and a gobby, Northern, chauvinistic, narcissistic pain in the arse, that's why not."

"But you love him?"

She considered his question for a few seconds.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well... is he handsome?"

"Very, and he bloody knows it."

"Clever?"

"A lot more than he gives himself credit for."

"What colour's his hair?"

She stopped swirling the glass. "Why are you asking me these questions?"

"You'll see. What colour's his hair?"

Alex decided to humour him; chances are he'd never meet Gene so why not.

"Blonde. But sometimes you can see tiny bits of light brown and grey in it. Depends on the light."

"His eyes?"

".....Blue. Grey. Bluey Grey."

"Sure?"

"Positive."

"Do you like spending time with him?"

"When we do spend time together, yes. He's good company for a glass of wine."

"Is he the last thing on your mind before you sleep at night?"

"...What?"

"Think about it. Is he?"

And think about it she did. There had been many occasions, in bed alone again where she'd considered what it would be like to lie naked in Gene's arms, his arms wrapped around her as she nuzzled his neck, feeling his shallow breaths ruffling her curls. Feeling him pull away slightly as he slowly raised her face to his, placing soft kisses on her lips....

"Yes. Yes, he is."

The barman pushed himself gently from his position leant on the bar, took her empty glass and prepared to tidy up for the night, leaving Alex to her own thoughts once more; "sounds like love to me."

Alex watched him go before picking up her jacket and heading for home to lie in bed, alone again, thinking of him.

**The End.**

**Please R&R! :)**


End file.
